


Dream

by Firemoon_and_starlight



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Chimeras, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firemoon_and_starlight/pseuds/Firemoon_and_starlight
Summary: Sometimes I dream of Nina, and it scares me; it scares me more than I would like to admit





	Dream

Sometimes I dream of Nina, and it scares me; it scares me more than I would like to admit. 

Dreams where the chimera would appear and blame me, begging to make the pain stop and asking why I couldn't save them. Or it would be dreams where I was standing in the alley were Nina was murdered. Staring at the wall, at the blood splattered remains, I would run forward clapping my hands together envisioning any alchemic transmutation that might help. But it was always the same no matter what I tried there was no way I could bring Nina back. I couldn't save her...

There are nights I wake up in a cold sweat and a scream on my lips. Alphonse will always ask if I'm alright, and I'll always say the same thing, "It was just a dream."

But one night I dreamed of Nina.

In the dream, I was standing in a meadow with lush green grass, the wind was softly swaying it back and forth. I thought I was alone until I heard it, that laugh it was so familiar. "Nina..." I whispered softly. I turned, and sure enough there she was. Nina, the little girl with big bright eyes, infectious smile, twin braids, and sure enough her giant white dog, Alexander, beside her. They were as they should be, not what that monster Shou Tucker had created, but a happy and innocent little girl playing with her dog. 

"Nina!" I said again, except this time to get her attention. When she looked over it was a whole new light of excitement lit in her eyes, "big brother!" She exclaimed as she began running towards me, and with a big woof the next thing I knew, I was pinned to the ground and my face being licked by Alexander. "Alexander!" Nina's voice scolded lightly, but couldn't contain the giggles as she watched me get smothered in dog kisses. "Come on, get off me ya mangy mutt!" I said, playfully pushing the dog away, And with a final lick Alexander bounded off me and began to run around in happy circles. I began to try and get myself back up when I was almost knocked down to the ground again by the amazing little force named Nina. Immediately her arms wrapped around my middle in a tight embrace, I returned it in equal return.  
"Oh, big brother I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed.  
Missed? My throat constricted, missed was an understatement. I had more than missed Nina, I had grieved for her, my heart had shattered when she died. I knew that I would never see her again; yet her two arms around me felt so real. 

I knew any moment the dream would shift to the chimera or the bloody wall, both were painful memories of how I couldn't save them. How I had failed them. "Nina I'm so sorry!" And suddenly my legs couldn't hold anymore, both automail and flesh leg buckled and I fell to the grassy ground. 

"Big brother, what's the matter?" Nina asked, "Why are you crying?" 

The tears were pouring down my cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you! I'm sorry I couldn't stop him! I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry Nina. I'm so, so sorry." I sobbed breaking down in a litany of broken apologies. 

"It's okay." 

Ed looked up with tear filled eyes to see Nina smiling. 

"It doesn't hurt anymore, big brother, please don't cry."

Somehow those were the words I needed to hear Nina wasn't in pain anymore, she was happy here. She didn't blame me, she didn't want me to be sad. I wiped the tears from my face and tried to stop crying. 

"Will you play with me?" Nina asked "you promised you'd play with me."

"Of course Nina, what do you want to play?" I asked.

And so we played tag, running around and laughing like we had done not so long ago. Nina picked flowers and asked me to use my "magic" to turn them into a crown. She looked on with wonder as I used a transmutation to make the crown. Once it was done I placed the feathery white flowers on her head, it came to me then, how much she looked like an angel. I was reminded again that this was just a dream. It was like Nina knew what I was thinking when she said- "You can't stay her." I knew she was right, I could feel myself slowly waking up. 

"Nina-"

"Goodbye big brother." 

"Goodbye Nina."

I jerked awake, my eyes felt wet but my heart felt lighter then it had in a long time. 

"Brother, are you okay?" Alphonse asked.

"It's alright Al. It was just a dream."

 

 

Nina Tucker deserved better.


End file.
